Ino and Hinata go wild!
by Buccaneers1
Summary: Hinata is shy and Sakura suggests that she becomes more confident, and says that Ino should teach her how to stop being shy. However, when Hinata is with Ino, it turns out to be completely different. And Ino tells Hinata her secret, that she wanted Hinata. Rated M for InoxHinata Yuri. Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. Also, if you are not 18 or up, do not read this!


**Ino and Hinata go wild!**

It was another day in which Hinata was thinking about asking out a boy that she liked. But one thing was standing in her way: the fact that she was really shy. She decided to do it some other time. Unfortunately for her, Sakura and Ino noticed this and didn't seem to like Hinata doing that. They were then thinking of a plan to set her straight.

Sakura: Why is she so shy? I mean it's not like it's the end of the world if she doesn't get the answer that she wants.

Ino: Who gives a fuck? She needs to find the guts to ask the poor guy out.

Sakura: let's go talk to her.

They went to the area where Hinata was sitting. They were ready to talk to their friend.

Sakura: hey, Hinata.

Hinata: oh. Hi Sakura. Hello Ino.

Ino: Hey, Hinata.

Hinata: what are you guys doing here?

Sakura: we came to ask you some questions.

Ino: like why the fuck are you not asking this boy out!

Sakura: way to be calm, Ino.

Ino: shut up!

Hinata: what?!

Ino: Hinata, I am watching you thinking about asking the boy out, and when the going gets tough, you keep shying away!

Hinata: because I am nervous about asking him out.

Sakura: Hinata, you do realize being too shy in this world of ours is considered a turnoff, right?

Hinata: um... I'm just not going to ask him out right now, that is all.

Ino: that is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. Now you go ask him out, or I swear to god I am going to fucking rip both your eyes out! Got it!?

Hinata:...

Sakura: just ask him out, already.

Hinata: (sigh) Fine.

Sakura: tell us how it goes.

Hinata: okay.

Hinata leaves and the discussion is over, but Sakura gives a stern look to Ino, and with good reason.

Ino: she better not bail!

Sakura: will you calm the fuck down, Ino? To her, you looked like someone who became batshit crazy. Now we will wait until she has her result.

It's been three days since the discussion, and still no word about the status of Hinata. Sakura tried to mail her, but she wouldn't pick up. Ino, however, had another idea, but it was immediately rejected.

Sakura: no. We are not going to burn her house down.

Ino: damn it. Well then, we might as well go to her house.

The two went to Hinata's house to see their friend. They then knocked, but no one was there. Or so it seemed. Ino then heard Hinata's voice and knocked again. Finally, Hinata got it.

Hinata: hello.

Sakura: hey.

Hinata: what are you guys doing here?

Sakura: remember when I told you to tell me how asking out that boy went?

Hinata: uh...

Ino: Hinata, you didn't ask him out, did you?

Hinata: (sigh) nope.

Ino: I'm going to rip your eyes out!

Sakura: Ino! Calm down! (To Hinata) why didn't you ask him out!?

Hinata: as it turns out, he went out of town.

Ino: you are the worst liar I have ever met.

Hinata: I'm sorry to disappoint you guys.

Sakura: Hinata, you need to learn how to have confidence. I think I have the perfect teacher for you.

Hinata: you?

Sakura: no. I have to leave on a mission tomorrow with Naruto and Kakashi.

Ino: what is it for?

Sakura: don't worry about it. What I meant was that Ino would be the perfect teacher for your confidence.

Ino: what?!

Hinata: huh?!

Sakura: I think it's a good idea. Hinata, you need to be more confident. There is no girl more confident that I know than Ino. Also, I promise you, she won't rip your eyes out.

Hinata: oh, thanks. (To Ino) I promise not to let you down.

Ino: if you want to keep that promise, meet me at my place tomorrow night. Hear me?

Hinata: yes, Ino.

Sakura: good, so it is settled then. Have fun.

Ino: oh, we will.

Hinata: what does that mean?

Ino: oh, nothing.

The next day, Hinata still did not ask him out, pissing Ino off even more. Ino saw this and was coming up with a plan that would make Hinata more confident, even though she was going to be very uncomfortable with it. It was nighttime and Hinata met Ino at her house. Ino looked bothered, but welcomed the shy girl.

Hinata: are you okay?

Ino: I'm fine. You'll see what I have in store.

Hinata: you make me nervous sometimes.

Ino: good. In order to gain confidence, you need to be brave in situations that make you nervous. I'm putting you in that type of situation.

Hinata: can we do...

Ino: no. I'm not going easy on you. If I did, it won't do much good.

Hinata: (sigh) you're right.

Ino: good. Now wait in my room.

Hinata: why?

Ino: just do it.

Hinata: fine.

Hinata went in Ino's room to wait for her. She was thinking about the possible things her friend was thinking. Was Ino crazy? Was she thinking about clawing Hinata's eyes out? Or was she going to make her ask out the boy now? But all of that changed when she saw Ino enter the room. Ino entered wearing dark blue lingerie, and was looking at Hinata with a smile. As soon as she saw this, she knew something weird was going on, and it can't be good.

Hinata: what are you doing? Why are you in lingerie?

Ino: I'm in it for this.

Ino then did something that shocked Hinata. She kissed her on the lips, and then Hinata stopped.

Hinata: no.

Ino: no?

Hinata: you said that you would teach me to be more confident, not make out with me.

Ino: hey, I'm making you confident. Just in my own way.

Hinata: well, I don't see how it's working.

Ino: oh, you'll see. Very soon.

Hinata: I doubt it. And stop licking your lips, it's creeping me out.

Ino: you know, Hinata? You are just being shy. But if you do this with me, it'll make you more confident. I'll introduce you to a side of you that you've never heard of. You're wild side.

Hinata: do I have to do this?

Ino: yeah! Once you feel this wild side, you'll always be confident.

Hinata: what exactly do you want me to do?

Ino: I want you and me to sexually pleasure each other. I want you to fuck me.

Hinata: hell no! I'm showing confidence by saying no!

Ino: true. But I need to say at least this.

Hinata: what's that? That I'm hot?!

Ino: actually, yeah.

Hinata: what the fuck?!

Ino: hey, you're so hot, even I think you're hot. In fact, I kinda always had a thing for you. There were times where I wanted to have you for myself because you are so hot. I am a girl, and I like your body.

Hinata: this is the craziest shit I ever heard.

Ino: well, don't you feel the same way for me?

Hinata: not really.

Ino: well, that's how I feel about you.

Hinata: this is probably a way of how to tell your crush you like them.

Ino: well, you can do that. But for now, I just want to have you for myself. Please?

Hinata: (sigh) if it makes you feel better.

Ino immediately presses her lips against Hinata's lips and starts groping her. She then grabs Hinata's hair. As they are making out, Ino finally works her way to being suggestive as she grabs Hinata's ass. She then takes off the pants Hinata is wearing, and then looks to take off Hinata's shirt. Under it is a tank top, but to Hinata's surprise, it drives Ino crazy. Ino then starts kissing around her neck. After finding out Hinata isn't wearing a bra, she takes one of the straps off, kissing her like hell. Then Hinata talks again.

Hinata: wait.

Ino: what?

Hinata: you can have sex with me on one condition.

Ino: what's that condition?

Hinata: you cannot tell anyone, especially Sakura, that we are doing this. Don't even tell anyone we are dating.

Ino: I won't. I don't want to date you. I just want to fuck you.

Hinata: okay.

Ino: you can strip me and fuck me, too.

Hinata: I know. I'm just waiting for me to get more wild.

Ino: that's my girl.

Hinata: just fuck me already.

Ino obviously obeyed. She caressed Hinata and then French kissed her, putting her hand on her playmate's ass, which wasn't really covered because she wore a thong. She then was driven crazy by that, and became extra horny when Hinata grabbed her bra and grabbed Ino's left breast. Ino then lost it, and took Hinata's tank top off. Afterwards, she instantly grabbed Hinata's tits and played with them. Hinata screamed in pleasure, and then Ino started sucking on her tit, and Hinata was, to Ino's shock, loving every minute of it. She kept sucking it until it was red, and then sucked on the other tit. Then Hinata was finally going wild, as while she was getting her tit sucked, she took off Ino's bra. She would then start talking after her tits were both red, but in a more seductive matter.

Hinata: damn you weren't kidding when you said you liked me. Now it's time for me to have those magnificent titties of yours for my pleasure.

Ino: they are all yours, baby.

Hinata: baby? God, thanks to that, I'm hornier than ever.

Hinata finally went crazy. She first motorboated Ino's boobs while she was breathing seductively. She then started sucking on one tit, and Ino was having the greatest orgasm ever. When one tit was done, the other one. And each orgasm was becoming better than the other. Ino couldn't take it anymore and tackled Hinata, finally taking off her thong. As she looked, she realized one thing: Hinata had the perfect pussy. She then started kissing it while grabbing Hinata's ass, and then sucking on in. She kept doing this, not stopping while Hinata was yelling in pleasure.

Hinata: oh, shit. Ugh, ugh, ugh, oh Ino! Oh god that feels sooo damn good! More! More! More!

Ino: you like that don't you?

Hinata: yes! Oh yes! Don't stop! Ah, ah, ugh, ugh, ah. (Feeling Ino's tongue in her pussy) oh shit! Oh my fucking God! Yes! More! Yes! Please for the love of God, more! Ahh, ahh, fuck! You're so amazing Ino! Ahh! Ugh! Yeah!

Ino kept doing it until she stopped, then she took off her panties, and Hinata was just getting done with her orgasm. Then Hinata took one look at her pussy and began sucking. Ino was having orgasms and Hinata was still licking and kissing and sucking her pussy. Then Ino had a suggestion.

Ino: let me ride your mouth.

Hinata: what?

Ino: let me put this pussy in your mouth, with you still laying down, and me sitting up. It's as if I'm humping your mouth.

Hinata: okay.

Ino then started doing it while Hinata was still sucking, then decided to suck harder. Both were moaning with pleasure. But when Hinata put her tongue inside Ino, it was a thing for Ino to love. She was having an orgasm after another, and then was driven even more when Hinata grabbed her boobs.

Ino: oh, fuck! Hinata, you're amazing! Ahhhhh! Ahh! Ooooooh, yeah right their! Oh shit! Fuck yeah! Grab them titties! Oh my god. Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! God dammit, Hinata. That feels so fucking good. Oh shit. I feel like I'm gonna cum.

Hinata: don't cum yet! I have a special thing for the both of us to do. If you're going to cum, I want you to cum with me.

Ino: okay.

Hinata and Ino then put their pussies together and then start rubbing them together. They then start scissoring each other, and before long, both start to have an orgasm. Then they start doing it harder and harder until they know that they will cum.

Ino: Hinata!

Hinata: I know, Ino! I'm cuming too!

Ino: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Hinata: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

They both are done cuming, and their little fun of sex is over. Then they feel like that they have some energy before going to bed, so Hinata grabs Ino's ass, and Ino grabs Hinata's boobs, and are kissing each other before they fall asleep. Then they both wake up in the morning, talking about the night before.

Ino: oh my god, Hinata. You were amazing.

Hinata: so were you. I can't believe I'm saying it but I feel more confident now.

Ino: good. So what should we do today.

Hinata: I don't know. But Ino, if you're alone and if you need someone, if I'm not busy, I'll be there. And then we can have some fun like we did last night.

Ino: that's a plan. (Kisses Hinata) Lets see what Sakura is doing.

Hinata: sounds like a plan.

Both of them get changed and head out of the house to meet Sakura.


End file.
